


Faith

by fleshlycherry



Category: Firefly
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-25
Updated: 2011-05-25
Packaged: 2017-10-19 19:13:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 86
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/204282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fleshlycherry/pseuds/fleshlycherry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wee little Mal study.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Faith

**Author's Note:**

> Origianally posted May 19, 2005. This drabble was cut from the beginning of Confession when I realized it wasn't hitting the note I wanted for that story. Preserved here because I like it as a bit of stand alone Mal study.

Mal had been a man of faith, until everything he had faith in betrayed him. Now he is a man of beliefs. Mal believes in love because he has seen it, in every harsh word and cutting stare. He believes in friendship because at then end of every day, Zoe is still with him and he thanks a god he doesn’t have faith in anymore for that. He believes in perseverance, you owe it to others to never give up. Mal believes, just not in himself.


End file.
